Longing For Home
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Why does something you want become even more attractive when you can no longer have it? That's what Bo finds herself wondering as she finds Tamsin at Dyson's loft early one morning. Who is she jealous of? Will she get what she wants in the end? This came from a request on Tumblr, probably eventual Valkubus, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Someone sent me a message on Tumblr (link in my profile) asking me to write a fic. What they basically said was 'Tamsin being in a 'relationship' with Dyson bringing out how Bo really feels about Tamsin and how that progresses'. Sounds like fun. So here it is. For the purposes of this fic Kenzi isn't dead. **_

Chapter One

Dyson had been away, doing his wolf thing, so Bo decided to go round to his loft the morning he was due back. It was a Sunday, but as Bo didn't know whether he was due at the station or not she made it an early morning visit. As Dyson answered the door he pulled on a t-shirt.

"Bo," he said, "either you haven't slept or it's something really important to get you out of bed before noon."

"Ha ha very funny," Bo said, rolling her eyes a little, "Kenzi and I are working on this missing Fae case and I wanted your opinion on something."

"Come in." he said with a little smile.

"There's a few things that just don't make sense…" Bo said as she walked into the loft and Dyson closed the door, "I would have talked to Tamsin about it, but she didn't come home last night, so…"

"Dyson where's the coffee?" Tamsin asked, as she walked out of the kitchen as if on cue, wearing one of Dyson's shirts and not much else as far as Bo could tell, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Bo, "hi Bo…"

"Hey Tamsin…" Bo replied, a confused look on her face.

"Cupboard above the sink." Dyson said, answering Tamsin's question.

"Thanks…" she said, "I should… er…"

"Go put some clothes on maybe?" Bo asked.

"Yeah that…" Tamsin said with a little nod.

As Tamsin went into Dyson's bedroom and closed the door, Bo shot Dyson a look.

"Something you want to tell me?" Bo asked.

"Not really," Dyson replied with a smile, "the case?"

"What case?" Bo asked, having seen Tamsin at Dyson's in nothing more than a shirt completely making her forget why she was there in the first place.

"The missing Fae case you and Kenzi are working on…" Dyson said.

"Oh that case," Bo said, "yeah, erm… that can wait, it's not important."

"It's important enough for you to be here at 7:30 in the morning." Dyson said, finding himself slightly amused at how Bo was reacting.

"It's not _that_ important," Bo said, walking over to the door, "plus it looks like you have other things to keep you occupied right now…"

Tamsin walked back out of Dyson's room, now wearing a pair of faded ripped jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I'll talk you about it later…" Bo said to Dyson while looking at Tamsin.

Tamsin looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact with the Succubus. Bo left, and Tamsin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well that was… awkward." She said to Dyson.

"It's one way of telling her I guess." Dyson said with a little laugh.

x-x

"What's got you all serious?" Kenzi asked as she sat next to Bo at the Dal.

"Tamsin…" Bo replied, playing with the straw that was in her drink.

"What's she done this time?" Kenzi asked with a laugh.

"She's was at Dyson's earlier." Bo said.

"Well they are friends so that's not really surprising." Kenzi replied, wondering where this was going.

"In nothing but his shirt at 7:30 in the morning." Bo said, looking at the human whose eyes had grown wide.

"Maybe she had a rough night," Kenzi said with a shrug, "needed somewhere to crash… for some reason had to take off her clothes… or something…"

"She talks to you about everything," Bo said, "she didn't mention it?"

"I haven't seen her to talk to today," Kenzi said, "she came home and jumped in the shower then headed out again. What's the big deal if there's something going on with her and Dyson? I mean, they're both adults, both hot…"

"It's just… it's Dyson, you know…" Bo said.

"Dyson, who as we have discovered is a hot blooded male," Kenzi said, "and you've got to admit, Tamsin is smokin'…"

"I just… never really pictured them together, you know." Bo said.

"Well, if he's with T now that leaves you completely open for the doctor…" Kenzi said with a little smile.

"I guess it does." Bo replied.

"Where is she by the way?" Kenzi asked.

"Who?" Bo asked in reply, her mind really not on the conversation as she saw Dyson and Tamsin walk into the bar.

"Lauren…" Kenzi replied.

"Er… work, I think." Bo said, not able to take her eyes off the blonde Valkyrie as she set up the pool table.

"Ladies…" Dyson said, as he walked up to the bar to get the drinks in for himself and Tamsin.

"Wolf-man…" Kenzi said, "So… what's going on with you and the blonde hottie?"

Dyson laughed a little as Trick walked over.

"Beer for me and a vodka for Tamsin, please." He said with a smile.

Trick nodded and went to get the drinks.

"Answer the question D-man." Kenzi said, noticing that Bo was still looking at Tamsin.

Bo found herself noticing how Tamsin's jeans hugged in all the right places, how the light reflected off her blonde hair. As the Valkyrie looked over at her Bo felt something in her chest start to ache. She'd always thought that Tamsin was attractive, smoking as Kenzi said, but for some reason she looked even more gorgeous than usual.

Tamsin hadn't talked to Bo or Kenzi after Bo saw her at Dyson's earlier that day, for some reason she had actually gone out of her way to avoid Bo.

"When did it start?" Bo asked, out of nowhere.

"When did what start?" Dyson asked.

"You and Tamsin… when did it start?" she asked again.

"The night you came here," Dyson said, as Trick brought over the drinks, "told me you would never love me in the way I loved you… Tamsin turned up about 10 minutes after you left… we had a couple of drinks, one thing lead to another…"

"So she's a rebound?" Kenzi asked, finding herself sounding a little angry at the idea that Dyson was using Tamsin to get over Bo.

"I didn't say that." Dyson said, picking up the drinks. "We're both single, what's the problem?"

"Do you love her?" Bo asked.

"I care about her a lot." Dyson replied.

"That's not what I asked," Bo said, looking at him for the first time, "do you love her?"

"Its early days Bo," Dyson replied, "and it's also none of your business, you made it pretty clear where you and I stand."

With that he took the drinks over to the pool table.

"I can't figure this out…" Kenzi said.

"What's to figure out," Bo said, "she's a rebound, he's using her…"

"I don't think he is," Kenzi replied, "but that isn't what I can't figure out… I can't work out who you're actually jealous of."

"What?" Bo asked, "I'm not jealous of anyone."

"Right," Kenzi said with a little nod, "that's why you have barely taken your eyes off Tamsin since they got here… you can't expect him to just wait around when you told him you couldn't love him, they are both adults…"

"And if he is using her?" Bo asked.

"Then his junk will meet the sharp end of Geraldine." Kenzi said, matter-of-factly, "Like he said, it's early days…"

x-x

It was 2am when Bo staggered towards Dyson's door, her hand over her stomach to try and slow the bleeding, she probably shouldn't have gone to the Dark Bar alone. She pushed the buzzer and waited for a response. She knew Tamsin would be there, as from what Kenzi had text her, she wasn't at the Club house, but she needed to heel. She pushed the buzzer again.

"Come on…" she said, holding herself up by putting her hand on the wall next to the door.

Tamsin opened the door.

"Shit… Bo…" she said, helping the Succubus inside, "What the hell happened?"

"I went to bar…" Bo replied, "To try and find out some more about this missing Fae case… I was… asking questions…"

"Guess you asked the wrong person the wrong question huh…" Tamsin said as she helped Bo over to the sofa, "Dyson isn't here right now, he's working a case…"

"I know this is probably going to… complicate… _whatever_ it is between you two…" Bo started to say.

"What do you need Bo…?" Tamsin asked.

"You…" Bo replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Decided to continue with this. This is the request fic, Tamsin and Dyson in a 'relationship' causing Bo to realise her feelings for Tamsin. Read, review (please) and enjoy!_**

Chapter Two

As Dyson got home the sun was just starting to come up. The first thing he could smell as he walked in the door was Bo. Bo and Tamsin. The Valkyrie was asleep on the sofa, not in the bed, which confused him a little. As Tamsin turned over in her sleep he could see marks on her neck. Something had gone on while he was at work, but he wasn't going to wake Tamsin up to find out what.

He went through to the bathroom to take a shower before finally getting some sleep and he noticed the blood on the sink. It was Bo's. The Succubus had definitely been there. Why had she chosen to use Tamsin to heal, she could have her pick of any number of random Fae, why Tamsin. As he stood in the shower Dyson couldn't help but think why all of this was bothering him so much. So Bo had been round and she and Tamsin had obviously had sex to help the Succubus heal. Why did that bother him? Chances are Bo probably came round to see him anyway and Tamsin was there. He knew that if a situation like that ever did arise Tamsin would never turn Bo away. He knew she cared about the Succubus a lot, she had risked her life countless times and actually given her life once to protect her, so there were feelings there. What Dyson didn't know was what type of feelings they were, and irritatingly that bothered him. Before Kenzi and Bo had asked him what was going on with him and Tamsin he hadn't really thought about it. Neither of them had labelled it, he didn't know what there was to label. He felt comfortable with Tamsin. Comfortable.

Sighing as he got out of the shower and headed through to the bedroom, he closed the curtains as the sun started to stream through the windows and climbed into bed. A bed that smelt of Tamsin. As his eyes closed something inside him took small comfort in knowing that Tamsin hadn't screwed Bo in his bed.

x-x

Tamsin had spent most of the day at the gym, getting her frustrations out in the safest way for everyone. As a newly reborn Valkyrie in her last life, Tamsin's powers were pretty unpredictable, especially when she was in turmoil. Things had been really simple for a while, since that night that she and Dyson had taken things a step further than either of them ever thought they would go, things were comfortable. Dyson didn't expect anything from her, nor did she expect anything from him. He was there when she needed him and gone when she wanted him to be. She could sleep, she could breathe. Dyson was a safe guy, a guy that Tamsin had overlooked so many times for that very reason. He was devoted to Bo. As was she if she was being honest. When it looked like the Succubus had chosen Rainer, Tamsin and Dyson had found comfort in each other. She never considered it ever being more than a one night stand, but a drunken chat in the Dal one night had changed all that. Bo was with Lauren, keeping an eye on the newly human Evony, Kenzi was at the Clubhouse killing robot zombie hookers – something that had become her go-to thing for taking her mind off everything – both Tamsin and Dyson had been at a loose end that night, the alcohol flowed, never a good thing for Tamsin.

Then Bo turns up, hurt, at Dyson's. Tamsin had done the only thing that she could do, she'd helped her, not thinking what it was going to do to her head. She thought that she had finally let go any hope of her and Bo being together. Moved on, maybe Dyson didn't set her soul on fire, but he was safe and she cared about him. Part of the reason that Tamsin was even more confused than normal about Bo was because the Succubus never needed a full feed off Tamsin, yet she took that step with the Valkyrie. Tamsin hadn't questioned it at the time, but after she had got a shower to wash off the blood she had laid on the sofa thinking about it. Big mistake.

She had taken a shower at the gym and changed from her gym clothes into something a little more comfortable. Torn jeans, a white t-shirt and her favourite leather jacket. Her hair hung loose at her shoulders. Casual day as far as Tamsin was concerned. As she entered the Dal she saw Bo sitting with Lauren and Kenzi sitting at the bar. She decided to join the small human.

"Hey meat-bag." She said, sitting on the bar stool next to Kenzi, motioning over to Trick that she wanted a drink.

"Where's your furry shadow?" Kenzi asked, looking around behind Tamsin.

"My furry shadow?" Tamsin asked with a laugh.

"Dyson," Kenzi said, "I mean you two are joined at the… whatever… now right."

"You don't approve?" Tamsin asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the young woman.

"Well as no one has told me exactly what's going on, how do I know if I approve." Kenzi replied.

"Honestly Kenz," Tamsin said with a smile, "I don't know what's going on. I mean, he's a great guy, he's hot, he's…"

"Safe?" Kenzi asked, giving Tamsin a knowing look.

"Yeah I guess he is…" Tamsin replied, taking a mouthful of the drink that Trick had just put in front of her.

"Safe isn't you T," Kenzi said with a laugh, "you're more of an adventure and danger kinda girl… Why are you settling for Dyson when what you really want is out there somewhere, probably waiting for you…? If there's one thing I've learnt in the last few weeks, life is too short, even for Fae… You need to do what makes you happy Tamsin, and if that's Dyson, then… I don't approve because I _know_ it isn't what you _really_ want."

"And if it is what I want…?" Tamsin asked.

"I thought truth was your thing Tamsin…" Kenzi said with a little smile and she got down from the stool, "fight for what you want Valkyrie."

Kenzi headed to the bathroom, leaving Tamsin sitting, a little shocked, at the bar. Was she settling for Dyson because he was safe? Or was she settling for Dyson because he was the closest thing to getting what she wanted. They both loved Bo, neither of them could have Bo, so they had each other. Tamsin sighed when she thought about how screwed up the whole thing was. She didn't see Bo walking over to the bar.

"Lost in your thoughts again Valkyrie?" Bo asked.

"Sorry, what?" Tamsin asked in reply, shaking her head a little.

"Never mind," Bo said with a little laugh, "I just wanted to… well… say thanks for last night."

"I would say anytime but I don't think we should really make a habit out of it." Tamsin said, keeping her face as void of emotion as she could.

Bo nodded a little and smiled. It was a smile Tamsin had seen many times on the Succubus.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"Your mouth is telling me one thing, your aura is telling me another." Bo said smirking.

"You're with Lauren…" Tamsin said.

"And you're with Dyson." Bo replied.

Tamsin nodded a little, looking away from Bo.

"Yeah," she said, "I guess I am…"

"I never…" Bo started to say, "I didn't ever really picture you two together you know…"

"Well things change." Tamsin said.

"Yes they do…" Bo replied, "and other things don't change Tamsin, if I needed you, even if you were in the middle of something with Dyson, you'd come running…"

Tamsin was sure she saw a smirk on Bo's face as she turned and walked away as Kenzi walked back over to the bar.

x-x

Dyson and Tamsin were laughing and joking around at the pool table. Kenzi was still propping up the bar but she had been joined by Bo and Lauren.

"They look like they're pretty happy." Lauren said, motioning over to the table.

"Looks can be deceiving." Kenzi said, playing with the stirrer in her glass.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Well, for starters, you really think someone as wild and free as Tamsin would settle for someone as safe as Dyson?" Kenzi asked, looking at the doctor with an amused look on her face, "she's a free spirit Lauren, can't stay in one place too long, always doing what she wants, when she wants, damn the consequences. The complete opposite to Dyson."

"Opposites balance each other out," Lauren said, "Maybe Dyson is what Tamsin needs to tame her…"

"She's a Valkyrie," Trick said, clearing the glasses from the bar near the girls, "they can't be tamed until they find their other half."

"And if Dyson is Tamsin's other half?" Bo asked.

"He isn't." Trick replied with a little smile, "Tamsin knows that."

Bo looked over at the pool table, her eyes meeting the ice green of the Valkyrie, whose smile faltered slightly. She could tell from Tamsin's aura that she liked Dyson, it was a warm colour, not hot. Warm wasn't a colour that lasted, it always faded. She watched as Tamsin leant into Dyson and whispered something in his ear. The wolf nodded, and placed a tender kiss on Tamsin's cheek before the Valkyrie grabbed her leather jacket and left the Dal.

"Where did Tamsin go?" Bo asked as Dyson walked over to the bar.

"She's gone home," Dyson said, "apparently she's really tired and wants to stay at the Clubhouse tonight. Last night she crashed on the sofa, and that isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on."

"Why did she crash on the sofa?" Kenzi asked, "Trouble in paradise already?"

"She probably fell asleep there after we…" Bo started to say, "I mean after I… she…"

"Bo…" Lauren said, "What's going on?"

"Last night I ended up at Dyson's place," Bo said with a sigh, "I'd gone to a Dark bar to ask around, find out some information about the case me and Kenzi are working on… I asked the wrong person the wrong question."

"So you went there to heal." Lauren said, "Expecting Dyson to be there."

"But knowing Tamsin would be there…" Kenzi said, quietly to herself, obviously not quietly enough as Lauren glared at her, "sorry…"

"How badly hurt were you?" Lauren asked Bo.

"It was pretty bad…" Bo said.

"I can vouch for that," Dyson said to Lauren, "there was a lot of blood in the bathroom when I got home, most of it Bo's."

"Was it a full feed?" Lauren asked.

"What?" Bo asked, "Lauren I was hurt…"

"Was it a full feed Bo?" Lauren asked again.

"Yes." Bo replied, locking eyes with the human doctor.

The first thought to pass through Lauren's mind was that it never took a full feed for Bo with Tamsin. The Valkyrie's Chi was like an immediate hit for Bo. She knew, as a Doctor and a scientist, that a Valkyrie is the perfect match for a Succubus, Tamsin was a perfect match for Bo. For her Bo. Lauren had fought so hard to keep Bo in her life, she wasn't going to let her go easily.

"Lauren, I was hurt," Bo said, "I had no choice… would you rather I would have left, found some random Fae?"

"It might be easier to deal with," Lauren said, "I mean I already have to share you with Dyson, and that I can just about cope with… I don't think I could…"

"It was a one time thing Lauren," Bo said, "I was hurt, Tamsin was there."

Lauren nodded a little.

x-x

That night Bo lay awake in bed, she couldn't sleep. The look in Lauren's eyes when she had asked if it had been a full feed with Tamsin. She seemed almost disappointed. Dragging herself out of bed, Bo resigned herself to the fact that sleep wasn't going to happen, she decided on a tub of ice-cream in front of some soppy romance movie.

As she made her way downstairs she could hear the television, someone else couldn't sleep, it took her a few moments to realise what she could hear was yet another re-run of an episode of the X-Files. It was Tamsin who was awake. Bo considered going back upstairs, leaving Tamsin to her thoughts.

"You're thinking too loud Succubus…" Tamsin said.

Bo sighed and walked down the last step, walking past Tamsin who was sitting on the sofa, she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You want a drink?" she asked Tamsin.

Tamsin held up a bottle of vodka in reply.

"Right…" Bo said with a little nod, closing the fridge, "so I guess you can't sleep either…"

"One point to the baby-Fae for stating the obvious." Tamsin replied, not taking her eyes off the television as Bo walked over and sat on the sofa, "what are you doing awake?"

"Just couldn't sleep…" Bo said, "I can't get the look in Lauren's eyes, when she found out about what happened between us, out of my mind.

"You were hurt," Tamsin said, "I was there. The end."

"I think she gets that," Bo said, "I know that bothers her, but me feeding off anyone bothers her… I think it's the fact that it was a full feed that really hurt her…"

"You were pretty badly hurt Bo." Tamsin said, finally looking at the Succubus.

"I still didn't need…" Bo started to say, "no that's the wrong way to word it… a full feed with you isn't ever needed Tamsin, you know that… I feel in some ways I took advantage of you last night, and I'm sorry for that."

"It takes two to tango Hot-Pants," Tamsin said looking back that the television, "I wasn't exactly fighting you off…"

"Earlier at the Dal…" Bo said, "Trick said something about a Valkyrie having another half, someone who completely balances that person, someone who tames her..."

Tamsin laughed.

"You guys do talk a lot of rubbish don't you," Tamsin said, "we're warriors' babe, we can't be tamed, can't be contained or controlled…"

Tamsin stood up, finished the bottle of vodka and started walking to the stairs.

"But every Valkyrie searches their entire life for that one person…" Tamsin said, quietly.

"Is Dyson your one person?" Bo asked.

Tamsin stopped in her tracks and looked at the floor.

"He doesn't come close to the warrior who has my heart…" she said, before walking up the stairs and pouring herself into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Onwards we go, most of you (those who've reviewed) seem to be enjoying this, don't forget to drop me a review (if you don't want to review you can message me on here or on Tumblr, the link is in my profile). I actually find myself feeling kinda bad for Dyson in this, is he ever going to get the girl? Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Three

Tamsin sat bolt up-right in bed, gasping for air.

"You okay there T?" Kenzi asked, looking over at the Valkyrie.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "crazy dream, go back to sleep…"

Kenzi didn't need telling twice, turning over and burying her face in her pillow. Tamsin laid back down, looking at the ceiling as she tried to steady her breathing.

Elsewhere in the house Bo was also looking at the ceiling, having woken from her own crazy dream. For some reason her mind was wanting her to relive the night she spent with Tamsin. Usually she wouldn't complain, she did enjoy those kinds of dreams, but this one had her waking up hungry. Bo knew that she wasn't actually hungry, and if she ignored her urges they would fade, with Lauren laying asleep next to her she had no choice but to ignore what her inner Succubus was telling her.

She quietly got out of bed and made her way downstairs to get some water, to her surprise she saw Tamsin sitting at the island in the kitchen, a bottle of water in front of her.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Bo asked as she passed the Valkyrie and walked to the fridge.

"Something like that…" Tamsin replied, standing up to go back upstairs.

She had come downstairs to clear her head, she had dreamt about Bo and the emergency feed that had taken place at Dyson's, she didn't need to be sitting in the same room as the Succubus at that moment.

As she walked toward the stairs she could feel Bo watching her.

"Tamsin…" Bo said.

"Yeah." Tamsin replied, not looking back.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Bo asked.

"Crazy dream." Tamsin said, slowly walking closer to the stairs.

"About that night?" Bo asked.

Tamsin turned and looked at the Succubus.

"Yeah…" she said, "why couldn't you sleep?"

"Same reason." Bo replied with a little smile.

"Looks like it might be time for you to feed again," Tamsin said, "your eyes are blue…"

"I'm not hungry," Bo said, with a sigh, "the dream, it…"

"Was pretty intense huh." Tamsin replied with a little laugh.

"That's one word for it." Bo said with a laugh of her own, running her hand through her hair in an almost nervous way.

She had no idea why she felt nervous, it was Tamsin, the Valkyrie who had been a constant pain in her ass since the moment she arrived. Bo corrected her train of thought, she had been a pain in her ass, and then all that changed. When no one else believed Bo when she said Kenzi wasn't Kenzi, Tamsin believed her. When Bo needed someone to go to Taft Industries and help her rescue Dyson, Tamsin was there. During the invitation to her Dawning, when she ended up in Brazenwood, Tamsin went along with her even though she really didn't have to, nor did she really want to. Whenever Bo needed someone, Tamsin was there. Even when everyone else in her life thinks she's insane, the Valkyrie supports her.

There had always been something between them, Bo knew that, she was a Succubus after all, but she didn't know what. Sure Tamsin was attractive, heck she was all kinds of hot, but that wasn't the only thing that Bo liked about her. She was always honest to her, whether or not she wants to hear it. Part of the reason that Bo hadn't ever acted on her instincts when it came to the Valkyrie was because she didn't know exactly what Tamsin felt. Sometimes it seemed like the blonde had pretty strong feelings for Bo, other times it felt like it was nothing more than a passing curiosity.

When she had found out that Tamsin was a Valkyrie Bo had talked to Trick about just what Tamsin was. He had told her stories, explained that Valkyrie's are usually a solitary species, no family ties other than to their sisters in Valhalla, no personal relationships. Everything that Trick had told her led her to believe that, for Tamsin, a relationship wasn't on the cards. A little bit of fun maybe, but nothing more than that. Tamsin had seen the world countless times over, she had seen and done things that most people can only ever dream of, she had been around longer than any of them knew, why would she want anything steady with Bo who was, as Tamsin had said many times, a baby-Fae.

As Bo's eyes met the seemingly intense gaze of Tamsin's her breath caught in her throat slightly.

"Tamsin… I…" she started to say, before she heard someone walking down the stairs.

"There you are," Lauren said to Bo as she walked in the room.

"Couldn't sleep…" Bo replied, not breaking the eye contact she had with the Valkyrie.

"I'm going to head back to bed," Tamsin said, quickly looking at the floor as Lauren looked at her, "night…"

Tamsin headed back upstairs leaving Lauren and Bo in the kitchen.

"Bo your eyes…" Lauren said.

x-x

When Bo finally surfaced at some time in the early afternoon she headed downstairs to find Kenzi battling to save the world from robot hookers.

"Is Tamsin still asleep?" Bo asked, making her way to the coffee pot.

"She's been out for hours," Kenzi said, "something about going to the woods with Dyson, we're meeting them later."

"He never invited me out to the woods…" Bo said.

She thought she had said it quietly enough that Kenzi wouldn't hear, a laugh coming from the tiny Russian's direction told her otherwise.

"Just who are you jealous of Bo?" Kenzi asked, "Dyson or Tamsin?"

"I'm not jealous…" Bo replied.

"Which is why your eyes just flashed blue," Kenzi said, pausing the game and walking towards the Succubus, "Dyson… or Tamsin…?"

Bo was determined she wasn't going to play Kenzi's little game, but her Succubus had other ideas, her eyes burning bright blue when the human mentioned the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin…" Kenzi said again, this time with a little smile.

"Stop it." Bo said.

x-x

Later that night Tamsin and Dyson arrived at the Dal, noticing Bo looking at them Tamsin dropped Dyson's hand.

"How was your trip to the woods?" Bo asked.

The way she asked the question let Tamsin know that she'd had a bit too much to drink.

"We were working a case." Tamsin replied, walking over to the pool table and racking up the balls.

"A case in the woods?" Bo asked, "Did a squirrel get murdered by a racoon or something?"

Bo laughed at her own, pretty bad, joke.

"How much have you had to drink?" Dyson asked Bo, a look of concern written on his face.

"Why?" Bo asked with a smirk, "you gonna invite me back to your place? You wouldn't mind that would you Tamsin, I mean you could have us both at the same time."

Tamsin ignored Bo, choosing instead to continue setting up the table.

"That was out of line." Dyson said.

"Was it?" Bo asked standing up, "I didn't hear Tamsin complaining. Come on Dyson…"

Bo put her arms around Dyson's waist.

"You'd like that wouldn't you…" she continued, "me and Tamsin, in the same bed?"

Taking a deep breath Tamsin looked over at the pair, taking in the Succubus's little show.

"If you wanted, you could just watch…" Bo said.

"Leave it out Bo." Tamsin said, hearing enough.

"I wondered when you'd say something about me manhandling your boyfriend." Bo said, looking over at Tamsin, her arms still around Dyson's waist.

Tamsin didn't say anything, she just looked at Dyson who was looking at her rather than at Bo.

"Or do you just not care that much?" Bo asked.

Kenzi was watching the whole scene unfold, wondering what had gotten into her best friend.

"Of course I care…" Tamsin said.

"Which is why you dreamt of me last night." Bo replied, her eyes finally locking with Tamsin's.

Tamsin shook her head and grabbed her jacket. Throwing it on, she headed towards the door, leaving everyone standing there in silence. She knew Bo was following her. As soon as she got outside she stopped and turned around, facing the Succubus.

"What the fuck Bo?" Tamsin asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." Bo replied with a smirk.

"But why did you say it to Dyson?" Tamsin asked, "You can't just go around saying shit like that. I mean, I know I'm new to this whole relationship thing, but I don't think it's normal to dream about your currents, ex. It wasn't even just a normal dream."

To stop Tamsin shouting and bringing any more attention to them Bo grabbed her arm, pulled her into her and kissed her, pushing her back against the wall outside the Dal. Tamsin felt the air leave her lungs with the force that Bo pushed her back into the wall. After a moment of fighting it Tamsin reciprocated the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay, on we go, sorry for the delay – my muse refused to play ball. Think we're back in business now though. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Four

Tamsin awoke the next morning in her bed at the Club House, she picked her phone up to see what time it was, it was then she noticed the 20 missed calls from Dyson. Scrunching her nose up she remembered the previous night. She and Bo had spent a good 15 minutes making out in the alley way before going back to the Club House. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sat up to find Kenzi sitting on the bottom of her bed looking at her.

"What the fuck…" Tamsin said, "Creepy watching people sleep…"

"I was waiting for you to wake up," Kenzi said, "We need to talk."

"I don't think we do," Tamsin replied with a smile getting out of bed, "there is absolutely nothing that we need to…"

"When are you going to accept that you're in love with her Tamsin?" Kenzi asked, cutting off Tamsin and her rambling.

Tamsin stopped dead in her tracks.

"The two of you really need to see what's right in front of your faces," Kenzi said, "this sneaking around…"

"What sneaking around?" Tamsin asked, not turning to look at the human.

"I saw you guys last night outside the Dal," Kenzi said, standing up and walking towards Tamsin and the stairs, "you're lucky it was me that saw and not Dyson or Lauren, because let me tell you something Valkyrie, it was more than a little on the heated side."

"Bo was drunk…" Tamsin said, clenching her jaw.

"But you weren't." Kenzi said, "You hadn't even had one drink T…"

Kenzi walked past her, stopping at the top of the stairs and turning to look at the Valkyrie.

"Your openness is something I love about the woman you are Tamsin," Kenzi said with a soft smile, "I can't stand to see you fighting what you want just to keep others happy… You can't stay with someone you don't want to be with…"

"But Dyson…" Tamsin started to say.

"Will understand." Kenzi replied, "You're both in love with the same woman Tamsin, something has to give…"

"Three-some?" Tamsin asked with a laugh, shaking her head.

"No babe," Kenzi replied, "that isn't going to solve anything, it'll just make you and Dyson hate each other… You both want her more than you want each other. Be honest with him, and with yourself. You owe yourself that much."

"Bo isn't interested in me Kenz," Tamsin said, "I'm just convenient. I'm always there… maybe I should take off for a few days, give myself some space…"

Kenzi didn't say anything at first, she just smiled a little.

"If that's what you need to do…" she said, before turning and walking down the stairs.

Tamsin sighed as she watched the small human disappear down the stairs. She knew she needed to get away, clear her head. She needed to decide what she really wanted, Kenzi was right. Deep down Tamsin already knew, but she needed to figure out if she could stand by and watch Bo be happy with Lauren, while sticking with Dyson. She'd never be completely happy, Dyson wasn't her warrior, but she knew that if she stayed with him she could stand to be close to Bo, keeping her safe. If she couldn't have her, at least she could keep her alive.

x-x

Bo arrived back home that evening to find the place pretty empty. She knew Kenzi was at the Dal with Dyson. The wolf had called her and asked her if she'd seen Tamsin, she hadn't. She had no idea where the Valkyrie was, she figured that she was at home if she wasn't with Dyson. Bo got an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she noticed how quiet the place was, no music, no x-files re-runs. She started to walk up the stairs, before taking them two at a time.

As she reached Tamsin and Kenzi's room she knew why she had the bad feeling, Tamsin wasn't there. Bo checked Tamsin's wardrobe, it was half empty, like she had half packed. She walked over to the Valkyrie's bed, she found a note lying on the pillow, it was addressed to her.

_Back soon, need time. T_

The Succubus mentally cursed the blonde. She had headed back to the Club House that night with every intention of talking to Tamsin. She'd spent the day with Lauren, doing not much of anything, just being together. In the quietest moments all she had been able to think about was Tamsin, and how their lips felt pressed together the previous night.

She sat down on the edge of Tamsin's bed and tried to think where she would have gone, or if she'd have told anyone.

"Kenzi…" Bo said, standing up and running down the stairs.

x-x

Everyone was at the Dal when Bo arrived, Dyson, Kenzi, Lauren and Trick.

"Where is she Kenz?" Bo asked as she walked through the door.

"Where's who?" Dyson asked.

"Tamsin," Bo said, "she's not at home, her wardrobe is half empty, and she's gone somewhere. Where, Kenzi?"

"I don't know," Kenzi replied honestly, looking down at her drink, "we talked earlier, after last night… I just wanted her to do what was right for her… she said she might take off for a while, to be alone, sort out her head and shit… she didn't tell me where she was going."

"When did you two talk?" Dyson asked, standing up.

"Earlier," Kenzi said, "about 2pm… I think."

"She could be over the border by now…" Dyson said, throwing his coat on.

"You're going to be her knight in shining armour Dyson?" Bo asked.

"If that's what she needs…" Dyson said, looking at Bo.

"And if it's not what she needs, or wants?" Bo asked.

"How would you know what she wants," Dyson said, "you just pick her up when you're bored Bo. She isn't some toy you can play with then put down again when it's convenient to you."

"What is she to you if not convenient Dyson?" Bo asked, "you can't have me so you go with her?"

"Now I can see why she left…" Lauren said, standing up, "it looks like Tamsin isn't the only one who needs to figure a few things out…"

Lauren walked towards the door, Bo shook her head a little.

"Lauren!" she called after the human, "wait!"

"Just another page to add to the complicated story that is your love life." Dyson said to Bo.

"Fuck you Dyson." Bo said, turning to follow Lauren.

"No thanks…" Dyson said to himself as he watched Bo leave, he turned to Kenzi, "did she say anything about where she was going?"

"No," Kenzi said, "sorry D-man, I only know what I already told you, she wants to be alone for a while."

"I'm going to find her…" Dyson said, "even if I have to travel across the whole of the US to do it, I'll find her."

With that he left the Dal.

"Well isn't this just a whole load of Fae crap about to hit the fan…" Kenzi said to Trick.

"Things get complicated where love is involved Kenzi," Trick said, "You of all people know that."

"I just want Tamsin to be honest with herself." Kenzi said, "I want her to realise that she's worth it…"

"Tamsin has to realise that herself," Trick said, "a Valkyrie of Tamsin's age and experience is going to be very wary of letting love in."

"Why?" Kenzi asked as he poured her another drink.

"She's in her last life. When a Valkyrie loves, the love completely." Trick said, as he put the bottle back and walked over to the door that lead downstairs, "they would give everything to keep the person they love safe. Even their lives."

Trick walked downstairs, leaving Kenzi alone in the Dal.

x-x

Bo slammed the door to the Club House closed behind her, she hated arguing with Lauren. Her girlfriend had asked her how she felt about Tamsin, Bo hadn't been able to answer.

"What's the door ever done to you?" Someone asked Bo from the darkness of the living room area.

"Let you in, for a start." Bo replied, recognising the voice almost immediately, "what do you want Acacia?"

"She's gone north." Acacia said, standing up and walking towards Bo, "you want to find her, this is where she'll be."

Acacia put a map down in front of Bo.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Acacia continued as she turned to the door, "she's something really special Succubus, don't mess her around."

As Bo watched the older Valkyrie leave, she looked down at the map on the island in the kitchen.

"Where are you Tamsin…" Bo said, as she looked at the map.

x-x

Tamsin lay on the bed of her new truck, watching the Aurora Borealis put on quite a show above her. It had been a while since she had attempted to contact Freya, she had fallen out of favour with the Queen after she took on the job of finding Bo. Well it hadn't only been that, but Tamsin quickly realised that it had been the last straw as far as Freya was concerned. She had always said that Tamsin would turn back to her at some point, and she had been right. Tamsin closed her eyes and opened her mind.

"I don't know what to do." Tamsin thought.

"Well, well, well," came the reply, "the prodigal child returns…"

Tamsin was sure she could hear Freya laughing, causing herself to laugh a little.

"Look inside yourself Tamsin," Freya said, "you know what you need to do, you just don't know if you're strong enough to do it."

"Love is a weakness…" Tamsin thought.

"That's Acacia talking, not you," Freya replied, "you already died to protect her once Valkyrie, isn't that enough to tell you something?"

"I am in so much trouble…" Tamsin thought, scrunching up her nose as she heard Freya laugh again, "so much trouble."


End file.
